heartbeatfandomcom-20200215-history
Fool for Love (Series 13, Episode 4)
Synopsis The big day has arrived for Sergeant Merton and Jenny. The day of their wedding. But as it is almost a tradition for police weddings in Aidensfield something puts a spoke in their wheel. A masked robber has assaulted an armoured car and gotten away with thousands of pounds in old, used notes. The modus operandi suggests that the robber is Ronnie "The Dogman" Brown and Merton's old friend DS Kenny Parker is in charge of the investigation. Not surprisingly Brown has made himself scarce when the police come to pick him up. Meanwhile everybody else is occupied with the preparations for the wedding. Vernon Scripps promises to get a freshly caught wild salmon. He counts on catching it himself and to an (instant) expert on fly fishing that should not be any problem, should it? Despite her pregnancy Gina still has second thoughts about marrying Phil Bellamy. Full Summary Two men are driving a security van and are lured into a trap when one of them spots a dog limping. The older man tells the younger, Bill, who gets out. He thinks the dog is hurt but suddenly he finds a masked robber pointing at his neck. The robber tells him nice and easy and it is a wonderful thing being in a nation of animal lovers. He demands that he open up and no-one gets hurt. He replies, "OK, OK" before preceding to do so. Elsewhere, it is the day of Dennis and Jenny's wedding, Dennis comes in wondering how so many decorations you can put on a wedding cake. Alf replies that he leaves it to Mrs Ventress before informing them of their situation and they have already got on to division. Vernon continues to live in luxury. David is washing his car and Vernon comments that it must be the only car that gets washed as often as its owner. David replies that he needs something to do. He asks David if he likes living there with a posh car to drive and all he does is moan. Meanwhile, Jenny tries on her wedding dress and says that she can't believe she's marrying someone like Dennis. Dennis is delighted when old friend DS Kenny Parker turns up. Vernon says that he'll get a freshly caught wild salmon. Gina wonders where they'll get one of them from. Gina has all the food to do for the wedding, and appears to have doubts about marrying Phil. Jenny's brother Steve turns up saying that he wants to be at his sister's wedding. Jenny tells that Liz that Steve turned up last night. Bernie gives Vernon a book on the art of fly fishing. Kenny's fiance tells Jenny and Steve that Kenny will be the best man. Dennis realises that Kenny has the rings and PC Steve Crane retrieves them. At the wedding, Phil begs Gina to marry him, but she says that they should get this one over with first. Jenny finally marries Dennis, and even Gina is surprised that Steve will be best man instead of Kenny. Jenny whispers, "Thank you." At the reception, Jenny, Dennis and their family have a toast to being a family. Cast * Miles Moss as Security Guard * Terence Rigby as Ronnie Brown * Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Duncan Bell as Sgt Dennis Merton * Geoffrey Hughes as Vernon Scripps * David Lonsdale as David Stockwell * Sarah Tansey as Jenny Merton * Aislin McGuckin as Dr Liz Merrick * Thom Fell as Steve Latimer * James Carlton as PC Steve Crane * Jonathan Barlow as DS Kenny Parker * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon * Siobhan Finneran as Gloria Brown * Peter Benson as Bernie Scripps * David Williams as Ernie * Dave Law as Gamekeeper * Geoffrey Chater as Sir Henry Bing * Fiona McCulloch as Mrs Merton * David Telfer as Mr Merton (uncredited) * Emily Wright as Kathy Latimer * Anne Newith as Mrs Latimer * Richard Woodcock as Mr Latimer * Peter Diamond as Stunt Co-ordinator Gallery File:The wedding of Dennis Merton and Jenny Latimer.jpg Jenny Latimer walks down the aisle with her father.jpg Jenny Latimer with her brother Steve in Fool For Love.jpg Vernon and Bernie Scripps attend Dennis Merton and Jenny Latimer's wedding.jpg Gina and Phil attend Dennis and Jenny's wedding.jpg Dm jl w 009-1-.jpg Dm jl w 014-1-.jpg Dm jl w 013-1-.jpg Dm jl w 012-1-.jpg Dm jl w 010-1-.jpg Dm jl w 007-1-.jpg Dm jl w 008-1-.jpg Dm jl w 006-1-.jpg Dm jl w 001-1-.jpg Dm jl w 033-1-.jpg Dm jl w 031-1-.jpg Dm jl w 002-1-.jpg Dm jl w 003-1-.jpg Dm jl w 004-1-.jpg Dm jl w 030-1-.jpg Dm jl w 028-1-.jpg Dm jl w 027-1-.jpg Dm jl w 025-1-.jpg Dm jl w 024-1-.jpg Dm jl w 022-1-.jpg Dm jl w 020-1-.jpg Dm jl w 021-1-.jpg Dm jl w 018-1-.jpg Dm jl w 015-1-.jpg Dm jl w 019-1-.jpg image:208862 Category:Episodes Category:Series Thirteen